


Drool-Worthy.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sights, once seen, can not be un-seen. What lies under Snape's robes is simply... drool-worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drool-Worthy.

**Title** : _**Drool-Worthy.**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 395: No Doubt.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Some sights, once seen, can not be un-seen. What lies under Snape's robes is simply... drool-worthy.  
 

_**Drool-Worthy.** _

“Merlin! You should have seen him. The git is so damned hot it should be illegal.”

“Snape? Hot? That's impossible, Harry. I've got no doubt the guy hasn't had sex in his life.”

“You didn't get to disrobe him when they brought him in. He's got a warrior's chest: all lean muscle, scarred skin and an honest-to-goodness nipple-ring...”

Ron gaped.  
“Snape has a nipple-ring?”

”Yep, and it's...”

“Hot enough to make you drool.”

“I'm asking him out the moment I discharge him.”

“That's it! If wearing a nipple-ring helps Severus-Bloody-Snape pull someone while he's unconscious then I'm getting one tomorrow...”  



End file.
